


...

by amugoftar



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amugoftar/pseuds/amugoftar
Summary: CP: 蘭斯洛特x高文女裝攻





	...

高文回來的時候看見蘭斯洛特躺在沙發上，右手覆在臉上，擋住頭頂的燈光。他放下行李，放輕腳步，洗了手才走到蘭斯洛特身邊去。高文的陰影就如夏天的一切陰影，帶著顯著的涼意。

他輕輕翹動嘴唇。

「我醒了。」

高文在沙發上擠出一個位置，坐在他腰側。蘭斯洛特試圖坐起，用雙手圈著高文的上身，卻被高文按下去，腦後的枕頭也被扔到了地上。清晨的鳥在窗外叫喚，高文的嘴唇貼著蘭斯洛特的鼻樑，拇指掃過他的顴骨。他問蘭斯洛特，是沒有塗粉底，還是昨夜掉光了，不等蘭斯洛特回答，高文的注意力已經換了地方。「眼線還在，」他在眼角用力嘬了一口，順帶舔了一下眉間，響聲灌進蘭斯洛特的耳朵裡，耳鼓被空氣撩得搔癢。

蘭斯洛特一直將眼閉著，高文誇他眼睛好看，他知道那是在騙他睜眼，睜開眼才會看到什麼叫真正的好看。深色的眼睛直勾勾地看著高文，赤裸的、柔軟的，如撬開了外殼的貝。高文給他丟下一個笑容，低下頭，縮起金色的腦袋埋進他胸口，算是逃跑了。蘭斯洛特的目光就像是世界的盡頭，有過這個想法以後，再沒任何一片大陸能滿足高文的征服慾望。

他把手伸進蘭斯洛特的裙子底下，熟練地將長筒襪剝離他腰間，使身下的男人支起膝蓋，露出大腿，裙擺堆在小腹上。下半身是充滿驚喜的地帶，高文看到絲質蕾絲內褲時興奮得連耳尖都變紅，他倒吸一口氣，想說「親愛的」，又無聲地補了一句「上帝原諒我」。指腹在皮膚上遊走，蘭斯洛特挪動了一下身體，剛好露出勒痕，以及剃毛時留下的粉紅印跡。

高文舔濕了嘴唇，隔著緞面摹畫出下面堅挺的形狀，蘭斯洛特用手去揉他頭髮，手指和髪鬈纏繞，沒有往任何方向施加力道。他移開一隻手去解自己的褲子，將內褲褪到大腿中間，動作焦急得連肩膀也擺不穩。蘭斯洛特仰著脖子，在高文看不見的地方笑了。

他決定做個好情人。扶住高文半個身子，解放他的左手。高文皺起眉，抬頭與他對視，憤怒又饑渴的樣子說不出像什麼動物。精液落在黑色布料上，落在白色布料上，從高文的拳頭中間流出來，被蘭斯洛特接住。他扶著高文坐在他身上，幫他按摩餘韻後的大腿肌肉，從外到內，最後拇指停在半硬的陰莖上，輕輕捋了兩下。高文沒忍住尖叫，倒向他身。

蘭斯洛特用耳朵去聽時間。秒針的滴答聲與脈搏相對，時間在他懷裡慢了下來。

高文靠了一會兒，見蘭斯洛特單手和背後的拉鏈掙扎，不等氣息平復就笑出聲。出於不必要的悲憫和好奇心，他將自己從蘭斯洛特身上撐起，雙手繞過他脖子，替他將拉鏈頂端的鈕扣解開。

「謝謝。」

待話音離開耳邊，高文將蘭斯洛特的手指抓起來吻。先是在指節沾了一下，結果一根一根吻遍，吻到食指時用力咬下去，銜在嘴裡。蘭斯洛特用中指撥弄他的嘴唇和牙齒，另一隻手到他身後，開始幫他擴張，高文嘴上咬得越緊，臀瓣中的手指便陷得越深。客廳沒有準備潤滑液，按照以往，高文在性愛前分泌的液體少得可憐，都因為吃痛而從眼角或是嘴邊事先流光。這回因為先射過，勉強算是濕了。

他問高文要不要到臥室或者浴室去。低聲細語聽在高文耳中，是明擺要他示意拒絕。於是高文搖頭，拉開他的內褲將自己靠上去。蘭斯洛特被身上的人搖出來。在迷亂中他只顧看高文的喉結，喉結下是皮膚與毛衣的分界，深色的布料裹著高文的脖子，蘭斯洛特忍不住用手又裹上另一層。他沒法解釋到底是想替他保暖還是散熱，等高文栽進他臂彎裡，又一波精液從前面溢出來，他才推高他的襯衣。高文在他耳邊說著好熱、好熱，哪知他心下想的卻是蘭斯洛特手指像湖水般涼。

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUUNDGAydCQ  
> 聽著A Warm Room寫完的  
> 邊寫邊失憶


End file.
